Screaming Memories
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Kenangan adalah hal yang kejam. Mereka membunuh perlahan seperti racun, di saat yang sama, mereka tidak mengizinkan seseorang untuk mati dengan tenang. Akashi/FemFurihata. Oneshot.


"Dengar baik-baik, Seijuurou. Dalam hal apapun, kau tidak boleh memasuki hutan yang ada di dekat desa."

Sepasang manik merah yang tegas menatap balik pada manik merah yang lebih cerah dan penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Emosi sang kakek seolah mempertegas kerutan-kerutan tua di kulit yang telah termakan usia itu, menonjolkan betapa lamanya sang tetua keluarga Akashi telah menjalani hidup yang penuh kesulitan dan kerja keras.

Meski begitu, hal itu tidak menjadi sebuah rintangan bagi Seijuurou, yang menyayangi kakeknya lebih dari siapapun. Kakeknya lebih menyayangi Seijuurou daripada orang tuanya sendiri, yang lebih memilih untuk sibuk di depan layar komputer dan berbicara dengan bawahan mereka ketimbang dengan darah daging mereka sendiri.

Dulu, kakeknya akan selalu mengangkat dan menggendongnya berjalan-jalan sepanjang rumah besar keluarga Akashi ketika ia berkunjung ke Kyoto, sementara Seijuurou dengan bahagia akan mengaitkan tangannya pada rambut beruban sang kakek. Sekarang, seiring berjalannya waktu, sang kakek bahkan tidak dapat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, hanya memandangi hutan bambu dari jendela yang kian terbuka. Seijuurou hanya dapat mendengarkan cerita dan guyonan sang kakek dari sisinya, yang kian hari kehilangan humornya, berubah menjadi cerita yang tidak menyenangkan.

Setelah sekian lama memandangi kakeknya, barulah Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya, keningnya sedikit berkerut, "Apakah di luar sana ada monster, kakek?"

Tawa kakeknya—yang akhir-akhir ini jarang muncul—terdengar begitu rapuh dan lemah. "Bukan monster, Seijuurou. Tapi penyihir." Lalu laki-laki tua itu kembali menoleh ke arah jendela, "Penyihir yang mengerikan."

Kemudian kakeknya tidak melanjutkan. Tatapannya seolah melebur bersama pemandangan malam yang gelap di luar jendela, menekankan pada Seijuurou kalau kakeknya tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi, meskipun Seijuurou memang hendak bertanya lebih jauh.

Karena pandangan kakeknya, yang kini terfokus penuh ke luar sana, tidak terlihat ketakutan seperti seseorang yang menceritakan sebuah cerita mengerikan.

Seijuurou, untuk sekarang, masih belum mengerti apa maksud pandangan itu. Hanya satu hal yang jelas baginya—apapun itu, itu bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Screaming Memories**

 **An Akashi/Furihata fanfiction; the writer gains nothing from this**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang manik heterokrom menelusuri tiap-tiap sudut hutan yang gelap, tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun tempat yang belum terjamah oleh pandangan yang penuh perhitungan itu. Tangannya menyapu daun-daun kering yang jatuh pada rambut merahnya yang pendek—sebuah kebiasaan tidak menyenangkan yang ia dapatkan selama tiga hari terakhir di hutan ini ketika sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak menyenangkan.

Tidak. Seijuurou Akashi tidak tersesat—mungkin ia mengatakannya seolah Seijuurou tinggal di hutan itu selama tiga hari ini. Kenyataannya, Seijuurou selama tiga hari terakhir mengunjungi hutan di belakang rumah kakeknya, mencari sesuatu yang biasanya berakhir nihil, dan kembali ke rumahnya dengan putus asa.

Tiga hari terakhir—sejak kematian kakeknya.

Ia mendengar dari beberapa pelayan, yang telah lama melayani tetua Akashi selama masa hidupnya—bahwa seorang penyihir jahat telah menjatuhkan kutukan pada kakek kesayangannya. Seijuurou sendiri pernah mendengar cerita tentang sang penyihir satu kali, dan ada sesuatu tentang cara kakeknya menceritakan sang penyihir—dan Seijuurou perlu tahu apa yang kakeknya pikirkan tentang penyihir itu.

Bukan karena Seijuurou percaya pada sihir atau hal-hal tidak ilmiah seperti itu, tentu saja.

Sejak kecil, Seijuurou telah terdidik sebagai seorang yang realis dan ilmiah—hal-hal yang tidak sewajarnya dipelajari sebelum masa pendidikan tinggi telah ia terima ketika menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Dan kini, sebagai seorang mahasiswa, Seijuurou Akashi sedang dalam masa pendidikan untuk melanjutkan perusahaan yang turun temurun dimiliki oleh keluarga dengan pengaruh terbesar di Jepang itu, yang kini dipegang oleh ayahnya.

Dan, sepanjang masa yang keras itu, kakek Seijuurou adalah orang yang menjadi pelipur lara bagi sang calon CEO; ingatan masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan—tidak peduli betapa sedikitnya mereka—dipenuhi akan senyum kakeknya, yang semakin lama semakin pudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Kakeknya tahu bagaimana menjadi seorang kakek yang baik di hadapan cucunya—dan, disaat yang sama, tahu bagaimana cara menjadi seseorang yang penuh wibawa dan tanggung jawab di waktu yang tepat.

Orang seperti itu mendapat penghinaan di masa akhirnya—terbunuh oleh kutukan? Yang benar saja—Seijuurou tidak dapat memaafkannya. Pendirian itulah yang menjadi dasar bagi Seijuurou untuk menelusuri hutan terkutuk ini—untuk memburu sang penyihir dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat gelap ini, menunjukkan sosoknya yang tidak berguna dan rendahan, dan menunjukkan bahwa _tidak mungkin_ kakeknya meninggal karena kutukan seperti yang banyak orang katakan.

Langkah kakinya terhenti, dan sejenak Seijuurou tertegun. Entah berapa lama Seijuurou tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga, ketika ia tersadar dan melihat ke sekeliling, ia tidak lagi mengetahui dimana ia berada.

Terkutuklah semua ini.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Seijuurou berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia adalah Seijuurou Akashi—seorang anak dari keluarga terhormat, yang kelak akan mewarisi sebuah perusahaan dimana Jepang akan bergantung padanya. Seorang seperti itu harus dapat menenangkan dirinya dan mulai berpikir jernih.

Manik heterokrom kembali terbuka, kini memandangi semua lebih jelas dari sebelumnya—daun-daun kering yang mulai jarang di kakinya, goresan tidak wajar pada batang pohon yang hampir tidak terlihat oleh gelap, tanda-tanda bahwa tempat ini pernah dilewati sebelumnya.

Dan, alih-alih ia berjalan ke belakang, Seijuurou melanjutkan langkahnya. Untuk suatu alasan, ia mencium aroma yang tidak begitu asing—seperti kue yang selalu kakeknya minta buatkan kepada koki mereka setiap kali Seijuurou berkunjung. Kakeknya selalu berkata kalau kue itu kekurangan sesuatu, meski Seijuurou tetap mengatakan kalau kue itu cukup enak. Mengingat kembali kenangan tentang kakeknya membuat kepalanya terasa lebih jernih lagi.

Mengikuti pohon yang tertanda dengan satu garis lurus dan dua garis miring yang menempel (untuk sesaat, Seijuurou merasa pernah melihat tanda itu di suatu tempat, namun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaan familiar itu), ia tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihat sebuah rumah sederhana di tengah sebuah padang rumput tak lama kemudian, yang jendelanya menunjukkan cahaya dari dalam dan cerobong asapnya mengeluarkan asap, tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu memasuki halaman—meski tidak terlihat seperti halaman, menurut Seijuurou—dan berhenti di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Tangannya terangkat, hendak mengetuk dan meminta bantuan pada sang pemilik rumah, sebelum pintu itu terbuka tiba-tiba, menunjukkan sosok seorang wanita yang terlihat sama terkejutnya seperti Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tidak tahu mengapa, namun ia merasa kepalanya seolah dihantam oleh palu dengan cepat, mengikuti ritme jantung yang menggedor dalam tulang rusuknya—wanita di hadapannya tidak dapat dikatakan cantik, namun untuk suatu alasan, kesederhanaannya itu membuat wanita itu terlihat berbeda dari yang lain; rambut cokelat panjang yang berantakan, seolah ia baru bangun tidur dan sudah terlihat cantik meski tidak perlu merapikan dirinya sendiri. Wajah yang, meskipun terlihat kaget dan sedikit tertutup oleh bayang-bayang karena pencahayaan dari belakangnya, terlihat mulus tanpa satupun jerawat atau tanda lahir. Tubuh yang kurus dan kulitnya yang putih, tertutup oleh gaun putih sederhana berlengan pendek dan mencapai lututnya, terlihat lembut meskipun Seijuurou belum pernah menyentuh kulit itu sekalipun.

"—Masamune?"

Dan bisikan lirih dari sang wanita menariknya dari lamunannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari sebelumnya oleh suara yang merdu itu, ia memaksakan diri untuk memicingkan matanya pada sang wanita.

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama kakekku?" Meski terdengar kasar, ia mendengar setitik kegugupan dalam suaranya sendiri—dan ia merutuki dirinya karena itu.

Wanita itu terlihat seolah hendak mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, namun tidak dilakukannya. "Kakek—maksudmu—" ia menggeleng cepat, wajahnya terlihat seolah baru saja menelan sesuatu yang tidak enak. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, cucu Masamune. Kau harus pergi."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Geramnya, tangannya berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan sang wanita yang hendak menutup pintu. "Kenapa kau tahu—"

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Seijuurou tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—benaknya seolah memutih ketika ia menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Ia tidak ingat pastinya apa yang ia rasakan saat kulitnya menyentuh kulit yang lembut itu—namun pastinya, ia kembali tersadar saat lengannya disentak dengan kasar—dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan pula—dan barulah ia menyadari nafasnya seolah baru berlari maraton.

Wanita itu mundur selangkah, tangannya telah ditarik menjauh dari Seijuurou, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. "Pergilah. Kumohon. Aku berjanji kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Hanya, tolonglah—jauhi hutan ini."

Ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mengatakan apapun maupun menahan pintu dari terbanting tertutup di hadapannya. Karena, tidak lama setelahnya, Seijuurou kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Seijuurou tersadar, matahari telah bersinar melewati jendela kamar yang ia sewa di desa pinggir hutan.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, barulah Seijuurou memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari kasur yang keras itu. Manik heterokrom memicing saat merasakan lelah masih terasa di tubuhnya, meski melihat betapa lamanya dirinya tertidur—jam dinding menunjukkan kalau hari sudah hampir sore, dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya kemarin di tengah malam, dan—

Tunggu. Apa yang ia lakukan kemarin? Keningnya berkerut samar, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia jelas ingat memasuki hutan di dekat sini, mencari tanda-tanda penyihir yang sering disebut-sebut oleh pelayan keluarga Akashi, yang, katanya, membunuh kakeknya dengan kutukan. Ia mencari sampai tengah malam, kemudian—

Kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa setelah itu. Ia tahu sesuatu terjadi—ia bertemu seseorang di dalam hutan—hanya saja ia tidak mengingat—

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Seijuurou akhirnya bangkit sepenuhnya dari tempat tidur. Kakinya (yang baru Seijuurou sadari tidak lagi menggunakan sepatunya) membuat derit keras di lantai kayu yang tua saat ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang sempit, membasuh lelah dan keringat yang membuat tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman. Barulah ia keluar dari kamarnya tidak lama kemudian dengan kemeja merah sederhana dan celana _jeans_ , hendak melanjutkan kembali pencariannya, sebelum suara serak menghentikannya, "Kau akan kembali ke tempat itu?"

Seijuurou menoleh sedikit pada wanita tua di belakangnya—sang pemilik tempat tinggal sementara Seijuurou, sekaligus kenalan lama kakeknya yang sudah tiada, dan tersenyum sopan. "Begitulah."

Wanita itu terlihat begitu rapuh, layaknya orang yang sudah termakan usia lainnya; rambut putih panjangnya diikat dan disanggul, kulitnya terlihat kusam dan berkerut, sementara ia berdiri dengan bantuan sebuah tongkat, yang ia pegang dengan tangan kurus dan sedikit bergetar.

"Kau sebaiknya berhenti mencari penyihir itu." Wanita tua itu meludah dengan tatapan benci. "Biarkan saja kakekmu itu membusuk dalam kuburannya sendiri."

Dan, untuk alasan yang enggan dia katakan, wanita tua itu seolah memiliki dendam untuk kakeknya. Anehnya, wanita yang sama pula yang membiarkan dia tinggal di tempatnya dengan alasan ingin mencari sesuatu untuk menenangkan jiwa kakeknya di alam sana.

Seijuurou sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan buruk dari sang wanita tua—yang sudah dilakukannya sejak pertama kali Seijuurou menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu. "Saya akan segera kembali, nyonya. Saya tidak tahu waktu pastinya."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak kembali selarut kemarin." Gerutu wanita tua itu sembari berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. "Anak zaman sekarang—kembali larut malam dan tidak tahu terima kasih, setelah aku membukakan pintu semalam itu—"

Suara wanita itu menghilang bersama dengan pintu yang terbanting tertutup, bersama dengan kesempatan Seijuurou untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya di malam sebelumnya. Sepertinya wanita itu memang benar-benar membencinya dan kakeknya. Lalu kenapa pula wanita itu membiarkannya tinggal di sini, kalau begitu?

Mengangkat bahu, Seijuurou memutuskan bahwa mulai mencari sementara matahari masih di langit adalah keputusan yang bijak.

.

.

.

Untuk suatu alasan, Seijuurou tidak terkejut menemukan pohon dengan goresan aneh saat ia melangkah di tempat yang belum ia jamah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jemarinya menyentuh goresan itu, mengikuti satu garis tegas dan dua garis miring sejajar yang menempel di garis lurus itu. Untuk suatu alasan, ia merasa pernah melihat lambang itu di suatu tempat, jauh sebelum ini. Akhirnya ia menggeleng, memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya saat melihat lambang yang sama pada pohon selanjutnya.

Barulah langkahnya terhenti saat melihat hamparan rumput yang luas, dan pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah rumah sederhana di tengahnya, merasakan sesuatu yang familiar kembali melintasinya, seolah ia pernah melihat tempat itu sebelumnya.

Ia membiarkan kakinya terus berjalan, mengikuti aroma kue yang baru keluar dari panggangan dari rumah itu. Ia berhenti di depan pintu, dan setelah menimbang beberapa menit, barulah ia mengetukkan tangannya tiga kali pada pintu kayu itu.

Terdengar suara langkah dari dalam, sebelum pintu terayun terbuka. Sosok wanita di hadapannya, terlihat terkejut, tidak lagi mengejutkan Seijuurou, yang hanya tersenyum simpul saat wanita itu melangkah ke belakang.

"Kau datang lagi."

Mengabaikan nada tidak senang dari wanita itu, Seijuurou berkata sesopan mungkin. "Kita pernah bertemu?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Wanita itu memicingkan manik cokelatnya, bibirnya terkulum menjadi garis lurus beberapa saat, seolah tengah berpikir. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mendekati hutan ini lagi?"

"Berarti kita pernah bertemu." Seijuurou mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku mencari... sesuatu di hutan ini. Dan mungkin kaulah yang kucari."

Manik cokelat teralih, seolah kakinya yang tidak beralas lebih menarik dari tatapan menuduh laki-laki berambut merah di hadapannya.

Seijuurou berdeham. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi tuan rumah yang baik dan mengizinkan tamumu ini masuk?"

Wajah wanita itu terangkat, tanpa emosi. "Pergilah, cucu Masamune. Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

Keningnya berkerut. Tangannya hendak meraih pada sang wanita, sebelum sesuatu menghentikannya—sesuatu di belakang kepalanya berteriak untuk tidak menyentuh sang wanita, dan ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya, dan menarik kembali tangannya ke sisinya.

Pada akhirnya, keduanya hanya saling memandangi dalam diam—sama-sama tidak mau menyerah; sang wanita yang ingin ia pergi, dan Seijuurou yang ingin mengetahui sesuatu dari sang wanita. Wanita itu barusan menyebut nama kakeknya, meski Seijuurou tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang kakeknya. Wanita itu terlihat mengenal kakeknya, namun ia tidak terlihat seperti wanita berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahun—justru, wanita di hadapannya terlihat seperti gadis seusia Seijuurou; rambut cokelat yang berantakan namun terawat, dan kulit seputih susu yang masih mulus.

Akhirnya Seijuurou berkata, "Kau penyihir yang kakekku sebutkan."

Ia tidak bisa mencari alasan lain—bagaimana seseorang bisa terlihat semuda itu meski memiliki usia setua kakeknya?

Manik cokelat tertutup perlahan, memikirkan setiap kalimat yang Seijuurou katakan sebelumnya. "...Bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Kemudian, setelah keheningan beberapa lama, barulah ia melangkah ke samping, memberikan jalan pada Seijuurou, "Masuklah. Akan kujawab pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Wanita itu berbalik dan melangkah ke dalam, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih ragu di pintu depannya. Seijuurou, setelah memuji betapa _menyenangkan_ nya sang tuan rumah dalam hati, melangkah masuk dengan ragu-ragu.

Di dalam, aroma kue seolah menekankan betapa menyambutnya ruang tamu di hadapannya; cat putih yang terlihat baru, tanpa satupun hiasan selain tanaman yang mengingatkannya akan hiasan natal. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa pendek, memuji kelembutan tempat duduknya itu.

Wanita itu kembali tidak lama kemudian, sebuah nampan dengan sepiring kue dan dua buah gelas di tangannya, yang ia letakkan dengan lembut di meja kaca yang ada di hadapan Seijuurou. Wanita itu duduk di atas sofa yang sama persis di seberangnya, menatapnya tanpa emosi, menunggu.

Seijuurou menimbang-nimbang setiap pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya—wanita itu terlihat tidak ingin menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya. Dan, kalaupun menjawab, Seijuurou yakin kalau wanita itu tidak akan menjawab sepenuhnya jujur.

Akhirnya, ia memulai dengan pertanyaan paling dasar, "Apakah kau benar-benar seorang penyihir?"

Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab. Manik cokelatnya memandanginya dari atas ke bawah, seolah memikirkan apakah Seijuurou pantas untuk mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya—yang, sejujurnya, membuat Seijuurou kesal. Seijuurou tidak senang ditatap rendah seperti itu—karena, seharusnya, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Jawaban dari wanita itu terdengar pelan, "...Kalau Masamune berpikir seperti itu, maka jawabannya adalah ya." Ia menghela nafas. "Aku adalah yang kau sebut sebagai penyihir."

"Kau menyebut kakekku seolah kau mengenalnya." Seijuurou melanjutkan, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Apa hubunganmu dengan kakekku?"

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, pandangannya teralih ke pangkuannya. "Kenapa kau mencariku? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Masamune?"

Meski enggan mengatakannya, akhirnya Seijuurou menjawab—wanita itu pantas mendengarnya, dan Seijuurou akan bertanya tentang banyak hal pula. Adil saja kalau ia menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita itu, bukan?

"Kakek meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu."

Wanita itu mendongak tepat setelah ia mengucapkan 'meninggal'. Manik cokelatnya melebar dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Namun ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama, sebelum ia kembali menatap pangkuannya.

"Aku... Aku tidak dapat mengatakan hubunganku dengan Masamune." Wanita itu menggeleng sebelum Seijuurou sempat membalas, "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Hubungan kami..." Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan lirih, "Hubungan kami rumit. Hubungan kami tidak normal."

Seijuurou menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, tidak membiarkan wanita itu lepas dari pandangan manik merah dan emasnya. "Jelaskan."

Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan menggeleng.

Laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya, namun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Lebih baik ia melanjutkan interogasinya sebelum wanita itu enggan mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya kembali duduk dengan tegak saat ia bertanya, "Apa kau memberikan kutukan pada kakekku?"

"Kutukan?" Wanita itu mendongak, memiringkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya benar-benar kebingungan hingga Seijuurou hampir percaya kalau wanita itu benar-benar tidak tahu. Hampir. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Banyak orang mengatakan kalau kau mengutuknya. Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakekku?"

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Jemarinya mulai memainkan rambut cokelatnya yang terpilin, memerangkap wajahnya. "Aku... Aku tidak memberikan kutukan apapun padanya. Kecuali—"

"Kecuali?"

Ia sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun akhirnya menelan kembali kalimatnya dan menggeleng cepat. "Bukan hal penting. Aku tidak memberikan mantra pembunuh atau apapun—aku tidak dapat melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau seorang penyihir?"

Ekspresi sang wanita menghilang, "Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang hanya akan menambahkan pekerjaanmu?"

Seijuurou tidak dapat membalas yang satu itu.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, masih dengan nada serius, ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku bisa menggunakan sihir selain yang biasanya. Sepertinya aku tidur terlalu lama. Dan kematian Masamune..."

Wanita itu melanjutkan dengan lirih, seolah berbicara seorang diri. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu wanita itu—mungkin wanita itu juga tidak akan mendengar apa yang ia tanyakan.

Pandangannya beredar pada ruangan tempatnya berada; ia melihat rumah itu dari luar begitu kecil, namun ternyata tempat itu lebih luas dari yang ia bayangkan. Mungkin karena hampir tidak ada perabot di tempat itu, Seijuurou memutuskan. Ia melihat tanda-tanda dapur di ruangan tanpa pintu di belakang sang wanita duduk. Samar-samar tercium bau masakan—apakah wanita itu sedang memasak?

Selain dapur, terdapat pintu kayu yang tertutup di sisi lain ruangan. Pada pintu itu terdapat goresan yang sama seperti pada pohon di luar. Keningnya berkerut samar—perasaan mengganggu seperti saat melihat goresan itu, seolah ia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, kembali muncul. Apakah kakeknya pernah menunjukkan lambang itu sebelumnya?

"Cucu Masamune?"

Manik heterokrom berkedip, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada wanita berambut cokelat di hadapannya. Kerutan di keningnya perlahan menghilang, dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis. "Seijuurou. Seijuurou Akashi."

Bibir wanita itu membuka, membentuk kata 'oh' kecil, sebelum tersenyum pelan—jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, dan ia tidak menyukai kondisinya yang aneh sama sekali. Wanita itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia menahan dirinya sendiri, jelas terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mitsuki." Akhirnya, setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, wanita itu menjawab. "Mitsuki... Furihata." Lalu ia tertawa—sepertinya pada dirinya sendiri, karena Seijuurou yakin wanita itu tidak akan pernah tersenyum seperti itu di depannya. "Toh, kau tidak akan membutuhkan namaku, bukan?"

Kening Seijuurou berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Wanita itu—Mitsuki, Seijuurou membetulkan dirinya sendiri—hanya membalas dengan senyum, "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu tentang Masamune, Akashi?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengangguk pelan—untuk suatu alasan, ia tidak senang dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

Tentang kakeknya, ya. Namun Seijuurou ingin tahu tentang wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Berarti, kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk kembali, bukan?"

Manik heterokrom berkedip. "Apa—"

Mitsuki berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat duduk Seijuurou, namun cukup dekat hingga dapat menyentuh sedikit saja lengannya. Nafasnya terasa tertahan saat merasakan sengatan dari sentuhan samar jemari yang lentik itu—dan, entah mengapa, semuanya mulai terasa kabur—

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou."

Dan sekali lagi, pandangannya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua tentang kehilangan kesadarannya di tengah pencariannya dan lubang menganga dalam ingatannya membuat Seijuurou frustasi.

Sekali lagi ia terbangun—namun kali ini, matahari baru saja terbit di ufuk. Seijuurou mengingat pergi ke hutan, dan kali ini ia ingat kembali ke penginapannya dengan perasaan linglung seperti sebelumnya. Ia bahkan melewati makan malam dan langsung ambruk di tempat tidurnya, mengabaikan sang pemilik penginapan yang menggedor di depan pintunya.

Pantas saja sekarang ia begitu lapar. Mendesah pelan, Seijuurou langsung keluar dari kamarnya setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, dalam hati bersyukur ketika mencium wangi makanan beredar di seluruh rumah.

Wanita muda—yang Seijuurou kenali sebagai pembantu sang wanita penginapan—membungkuk sopan pada Seijuurou. "Nyonya meminta saya mengantar makanan anda ke kamar anda."

Berarti wanita tua itu tidak ingin makan dengan Seijuurou. Tentu saja Seijuurou sudah mengerti.

Seijuurou meminta pada sang pelayan untuk menyimpan makanannya dan menyiapkannya setelah nyonya rumah meninggalkan ruang makan. Sang pembantu hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan sopan sebelum berjalan melewatinya, terlihat terburu-buru. Ia memutuskan untuk menghibur diri dengan mengelilingi rumah yang sebelumnya tidak ia perhatikan sebelumnya.

Setelah kematian kakeknya, Seijuurou, dengan setengah sadar, langsung menghubungi salah satu nomor orang yang kakeknya kenal dari desa ini, menawarkan jumlah yang tinggi untuk membiarkannya tinggal selama satu minggu di sana dan menyelidiki sesuatu—dan, mengingatnya kembali membuat Seijuurou teringat akan kehampaan dalam kepalanya.

Tangannya menelusuri dinding kayu dari ruang melukis sang nyonya rumah—letaknya cukup jauh di belakang, dan hampir tersembunyi karena pintunya terletak di bawah tangga. Seijuurou yakin itu bukanlah lokasi yang tempat untuk sebuah ruang hiburan, namun Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidak menelusuri lebih jauh.

Ruang melukis itu hampir tidak terlihat seperti ruang melukis; sepertinya benda-benda yang bisa menghibur telah dimasukkan ke dalam kotak-kotak yang tidak teratur di seluruh ruangan hingga Seijuurou sulit bergerak. Beberapa lukisan masih menggantung di dinding, serta beberapa foto yang terlihat menguning dan usang, tersimpan dalam bingkai dalam berbagai ukuran.

Langkahnya terhenti, dan pandangannya terpaku pada satu lukisan berukuran sederhana, hampir tertutup oleh tumpukan kotak-kotak yang tertumpuk tinggi, seolah memang bertujuan untuk menyembunyikan lukisan wanita itu.

Wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang disanggul tinggi. Manik cokelatnya yang lebar seolah memandanginya langsung, dan bibirnya agak terkulum, seolah sang wanita hendak tersenyum namun gagal oleh kegugupannya. Sang pelukis jelas tidak berusaha menutupi kekurangan sang gadis—justru, kegugupan sang objek lukisan seolah ditampakkan secara mendetil; kerutan di alis dan bibir, manik yang terlihat berkaca-kaca seolah hendak menangis. Namun, untuk suatu alasan, Seijuurou tidak menganggap wanita itu tidak cantik. Justru sebaliknya—

Seolah sang pelukis juga tahu kalau wanita yang dilukis itu memang lebih cocok terlihat seperti itu.

Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang kurang dari wanita itu—ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan sang wanita. Hanya saja, kali ini, ia tidak merasakan debaran atau perasaan aneh. Seolah wanita yang dilukis ini adalah wanita biasa. Seolah wanita yang dilukis ini bukanlah penyihir yang ia temui di tengah hutan—

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?_ "

Suara serak dan melengking itu hampir membuat Seijuurou terlonjak. Saat ia menoleh dengan cepat, ia mendapati sang wanita berdiri di pintu depan—sosok tuanya bergetar oleh amarah, kerutan di wajahnya semakin mendalam.

"Tuan muda yang tidak tahu sopan santun," Gertaknya, menekan setiap kata demi kata, "benar-benar keterlaluan! Apa kau mewarisi ketidaksopananmu itu dari kakek brengsekmu itu?"

Seijuurou menggigit bibir bawahnya—bagaimanapun ia ingin berteriak balik pada sang wanita tua, bukan etikanya untuk membentak seseorang yang lebih tua darinya—terutama kalau ia sedang tinggal dengan orang itu.

Seijuurou membungkuk dalam, "Maafkan aku," keluar dari bibirnya, dan ia sendiri terkejut betapa ia terdengar tulus akan hal itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu barang-barangmu sedikitpun."

Wanita tua itu menghela nafas. Dan ia dapat merasakan suasana dalam ruangan sempit itu kembali membaik. "Baguslah kalau kau terdengar bersalah. Keluar dari tempat ini. Jangan pernah dekati tempat ini lagi."

Untuk suatu alasan, Seijuurou merasa kalimat itu cukup familiar, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menekan lebih jauh. Ia mendapati sang wanita masih terpaku di tempat saat ia melewatinya, dan ketika mengikuti arah pandangnya, wanita tua itu tengah memandangi lukisan yang sama dengan yang ia perhatikan sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Seijuurou membiarkan rasa ingin tahu menguasainya, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa wanita yang dilukis itu?"

Sang wanita menoleh padanya, tatapannya tajam dan dingin saat ia menutup pintu. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Saya menyukai lukisan itu."

Wanita itu mendengus lagi. "Tentu saja kau menyukainya. Lukisan itu dibuat oleh kakekmu."

Seijuurou berkedip. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kakekmu pikir dia bisa membeli permintaan maafku dengan lukisan itu." Gertak wanita tua itu, terdengar pahit. "Wanita itu—dia kakakku. Dia meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Lalu tersenyum miring ke arahnya—seolah meledeknya. "Kakekmu membunuhnya, asal kau tahu saja."

.

.

.

Pelayan datang kepadanya, memberitahunya bahwa sarapannya telah di siapkan, dan pelayan itu langsung membantu sang wanita tua, yang memintanya untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Seijuurou diperintahkan untuk mengunci pintu dan meletakkan kuncinya di bawah pot jika ia pergi ketika tidak ada orang, namun Seijuurou hampir tidak mendengarkan ketika mereka pergi.

Makanannya terasa seperti batu yang sulit di telan, memberatkan dalam lambungnya. Seperti kalimat dari sang nyonya rumah—bahwa kakeknya telah membunuh. Seijuurou tidak mendapatkan kesan seorang pembunuh dari kakeknya; kakek yang ia tahu adalah seorang yang menyenangkan dan pintar bercanda. Benar-benar seseorang yang patut di contoh sebagai kepala keluarga Akashi.

Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Dalam hati Seijuurou mulai mempertanyakan, apakah keputusannya untuk mencari tahu tentang alasan kematian kakeknya tepat?

Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah berjalan kembali ke dalam hutan. Ia membiarkan langkahnya membawanya kemanapun, tidak peduli lagi kalau ia tersesat. Hingga ia mencapai hamparan rumput di depannya, ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga.

Nafasnya tidak sedikitpun terengah saat ia berdiri di depan pintu dan mengetuk. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah secara mental untuk peduli—ia bahkan tidak tahu rumah milik siapa yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal wanita berambut cokelat yang membukakan pintunya, yang terlihat persis dengan wanita yang ada di lukisan yang dibuat kakeknya—lukisan wanita yang dibunuh oleh kakeknya.

Dan, tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung mendekap sang wanita.

Warna putih langsung memenuhi kepalanya, dan ia merasa kesadarannya akan menghilang saat itu juga. Namun ia menahan diri—ia menahan sang wanita yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukannya, meneriakkan namanya—bagaimana wanita itu tahu namanya, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu nama wanita itu?

Seijuurou tidak yakin apa yang terjadi, namun saat otaknya memutuskan untuk kembal bekerja, ia telah duduk di sofa di ruang tamu yang familiar, dengan wangi kue yang familiar pula.

"Mitsuki?"

Nama itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya—dan Seijuurou menduga kalau itulah nama sang wanita, karena ia mendengar wanita itu membalas dari ruangan lain—yang Seijuurou duga adalah dapur.

"Aku ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu."

Suara nyaring, seperti timer pemanggang memecah keheningan singkat di antara mereka. Mitsuki memasuki ruang tamu tidak lama kemudian, membawa sebuah piring dengan kue yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Ekspresi Mitsuki tidak dapat terbaca. Manik cokelat yang lebar itu seolah mengkritiknya dalam diam. "Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kau sudah tahu hubunganku dengan Masamune?"

Seijuurou bahkan tidak tahu apa saja yang ia telah bicarakan, namun ia memutuskan kalau mereka tidak lagi penting. "Aku ingin mengenalmu. Apa saja."

Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab, pandangannya terpaku pada semangkuk manik-manik berwarna merah dan emas di sebelah piring di atas meja. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk mengamati wanita yang—seharusnya—tidak ia kenal itu; rambut panjang yang tergerai bebas dan berantakan, manik cokelat yang berkaca-kaca dan sedikit merah, persis seperti yang menjadi objek lukisan kakeknya—yang seharusnya telah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kalau kalimat dari sang pemilik rumah benar—

Tunggu dulu. "Apa yang terjadi?" Seijuurou memicingkan matanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat untuk mengamati wajah Mitsuki. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Seijuurou baru menyadari garis bening dari mata wanita itu. Otomatis Mitsuki bergerak menjauh, menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memalingkan matanya dan menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya—harus Seijuurou akui, bahkan wanita itu tetap terlihat manis walaupun setelah menangis—dan Seijuurou sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia berpikir seperti itu.

Melihat Mitsuki yang justru semakin menjauh darinya, terlihat tidak nyaman, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau senang mengumpulkan manik-manik?" Ia mengambil salah satu dari manik-manik berwarna merah, menjepitnya di antara jempol dan telunjuknya, sedikit terkejut mendapatinya berbentuk lingkaran penuh dan tekstur yang kasar seperti batu. "Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti permata sungguhan."

Mitsuki tersenyum simpul. "Aku menjualnya. Atau menukarnya dengan sesuatu yang kusukai."

Seijuurou mengangguk pelan, mengembalikan manik-manik itu dengan hati-hati ke tempatnya. "Aku pernah mendengar cerita kakekku yang senang membeli barang berharga seperti ini. Apa seperti itu caramu bertemu dengan kakekku?"

"Tidak." Wanita itu terlihat berpikir, memilah-milah tiap katanya dengan hati-hati, "Aku seorang penyihir, ingat? Kakekmu... datang padaku, memintaku untuk mengembalikan hidup orang yang ia cintai."

Wanita dalam lukisan—yang terlihat persis dengan Mitsuki—kembali muncul dalam kepalanya. "Dan kau terlihat seperti orang itu."

Mitsuki terlihat terkejut. "Kau mengetahuinya?"

Seijuurou mengangkat bahu, "Kakekku memiliki lukisannya." Ia berbohong, sedikit. "Kukira kaulah orang yang ia cintai—aku sempat menduga-duga, bahkan sebelum melihat lukisan itu atau mengenalmu."

Ia memang banyak mendengar tentang rumor hubungan gelap kakeknya sebelumnya—yang ia anggap sebagai angin-angin orang-orang yang ingin menjatuhkan kakeknya belaka. Namun saat melihat wanita itu—bagaimana Mitsuki, maupun wanita dalam lukisan itu—begitu menarik, meski dalam hal yang berbeda.

Manik cokelat menutup, lalu menghela nafas pelan. Saat matanya kembali membuka, ia menatap Seijuurou dengan lurus.

"Orang yang dicintai oleh Masamune—dia tidak ingin kembali." Suara Mitsuki terdengar jauh, seolah ia tengah mengingat sesuatu—dan, dari wajahnya, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. "Masamune mengkhianati wanita itu, dan Masamune juga yang ingin wanita itu kembali. Hingga akhirnya, aku memberikan hal yang kau sebut sebagai kutukan itu."

Manik heterokrom memicing. "Kau bilang kau tidak dapat memberikan kutukan."

Mitsuki mengangkat tangannya, wajahnya terlihat panik sekilas, "Aku tidak tahu kalau itu dapat menjadi kutukan—sebelum aku melihatmu."

"Aku?"

"Kau mengingatku." Mitsuki tersenyum simpul. "Aku menyimpulkan kalau Masamune juga sama—dia mengingatku setelah sekian lama—dan hal itu memberatkannya."

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Seijuurou untuk memproses kalimat itu, "—Kau membuatnya melupakan orang yang ia sukai?"

Tatapan Mitsuki berubah sendu. Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada pangkuannya. "Saat seseorang menghilangkan ingatan, sama saja dengan membunuh mereka pada saat itu." Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, penuh determinasi. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan Masamune—aku membunuhnya yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak dapat ia miliki. Apakah itu sebuah kesalahan?"

Seijuurou menggertakkan giginya, merasakan amarah meluap dalam dadanya, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya lebih baik—namun bukankah itu hal yang sementara? Kakekku menderita sebelum ia meninggal!"

"Karena aku tidak tahu kalau Masamune akan mengingatnya kembali!" Nada suara wanita itu meninggi. "Orang yang ia cintai berharap Masamune tetap hidup! Masamune tidak akan bertahan kalau ia tidak melupakannya! Masamune akan mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga!"

Keheningan tidak menyenangkan menyelimuti mereka, memberatkan suasana yang sejak awal tidak menyenangkan. Hanya deru nafas keduanya yang mengisi ruangan sempit itu, memberikan sebuah kesan berbahaya yang hanya diketahui keduanya.

Mitsuki menutup matanya, giginya bergeletuk saat ia menggumam, seolah hendak menekan amarahnya, "Pergilah, Seijuurou Akashi."

Dan kali ini, Seijuurou dengan senang hati meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa kehilangan kesadarannya. Benaknya masih dipenuhi dengan amarah saat langkahnya membanting menelusuri hutan, kembali ke desa tempatnya tinggal.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, anehnya, perasaan amarahnya menghilang begitu saja. Mungkin karena tiba-tiba wanita tua yang menjadi nyonya rumahnya mengajaknya makan bersama di pagi hari untuk pertama kalinya.

Meski terlihat seperti tidak senang, suasana di antara mereka tergolong menyenangkan. Wanita tua itu tidak menggerutu tentang Seijuurou berada di sana _atau_ makanan mereka yang tidak enak karena keberadaan Seijuurou _atau_ karena Seijuurou bernafas di tempat yang sama dengannya. Seijuurou tidak akan menutupi satupun—karena wanita itu pernah mengatakannya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau akan kembali ke hutan itu lagi?"

Tidak ada alasan bagi Seijuurou untuk mengangguk, namun untuk suatu alasan, Seijuurou melakukannya.

Wanita tua itu mendesah. Dentingan alat makan dengan piringnya terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau terus mencari penyihir itu? Bukankah cukup dengan memanggilnya wanita itu akan datang?"

Seijuurou menatap sang wanita tua, "Kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Aku pernah melihat kakekmu melakukannya. Dia selalu berada di ladang rumput yang luas itu—kemudian wanita itu muncul." Wanita tua itu menggeleng. "Seorang penyihir—kalau bukan monster. Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan sayap itu?"

Keningnya berkerut. "Sayap?"

Wanita itu meletakkan alat makannya di sisi piringnya, lalu mengangkat satu tangan dan menunjuk tepat di bawah lengannya dengan tangan lain. "Dari tangannya tumbuh sayap. Seperti burung." Ia mendesah, lalu kembali mengambil alat makannya. "Dia wanita yang cantik. Kalau aku seorang laki-laki, aku pasti sudah tergila-gila dengannya. Masamune terlihat biasa-biasa saja—aku seperti melihatnya berbincang dengan kakakku."

Pertama kalinya wanita itu berbicara panjang lebar maupun menyebut nama kakeknya tidak diikut dengan 'sialan' atau 'brengsek' tidak membuat Seijuurou terkesan—ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan detail yang diberikan oleh sang wanita tua.

Wanita seperti burung? Kakeknya sering bertemu dengan wanita seperti burung di tengah padang rumput?

"—Mitsuki."

Kepalanya terangkat lebih cepat, dan Seijuurou hampir menjatuhkan alat makannya.

"Itulah nama kakakku." Wanita tua itu tidak memandanginya, memandang jauh ke belakangnya. "Mitsuki Furihata."

Seijuurou tidak bergerak, hingga wanita tua itu meninggalkannya pergi dengan kalimat—yang tidak mencapai telinga sang laki-laki berambut merah—Seijuurou langsung melesat pergi dari rumah.

.

.

.

Seijuurou sedikit kehilangan nafasnya ketika sampai di depan halaman rumah. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan dirinya.

Kalau Mitsuki Furihata adalah kakak wanita tua—orang yang disukai kakeknya—lalu siapa wanita itu? Wanita yang sama persis dengan dengan wanita di lukisan—Mitsuki Furihata—bahkan memiliki nama yang sama?

Ketika ia dapat menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan hendak melangkah mendekati rumah, pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka, dan seorang laki-laki melangkah dari pintu yang terbuka. Kepala laki-laki itu masih mengarah ke dalam, seolah berbicara dengan seseorang di ruang tamu.

"—Bukankah seharusnya kau yang paling mengerti?" Cara bicara laki-laki itu menjengkelkan Seijuurou—mengingatkannya akan seseorang dalam tim basketnya dahulu; terdengar ceria, namun merencanakan sesuatu yang licik. "Tubuh itu tidak bisa menahanmu lebih lama—kau akan hancur. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau membantuku sebelum kau mati?"

Kemudian laki-laki berambut merah panjang itu menoleh padanya—dan Seijuurou hampir mengambil langkah ke belakang ketika melihat bekas luka memanjang di wajahnya, membentang melewati hidungnya yang mancung. Manik sewarna badai itu memandangnya seolah ia adalah sebuah mainan yang bersinar—penuh ketertarikan yang tidak menyenangkan. Bibir laki-laki itu membentuk senyum seperti bulan sabit sempurna, dan Seijuurou tidak dapat menyingkirkan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan ketika melihat banyak sekali lubang di sekitar bibirnya.

"Wah, wah!" Laki-laki itu berjalan sambil melompat ke arahnya, memiringkan tubuhnya—yang lebih tinggi dari Seijuurou, dan itu tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali—hingga menyamai tinggi Seijuurou, masih dengan senyum tidak menyenangkannya. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya tamu manusia!"

Tepat setelah itu, Mitsuki berlari keluar. Manik cokelatnya melebar saat bertemu dengan Seijuurou. Ia menatap tajam pada laki-laki berambut merah di hadapannya dan menggeram, "Kau tidak akan mengganggunya."

Laki-laki itu berputar ke arah Mitsuki. Dan, meskipun laki-laki itu membelakanginya, Seijuurou tahu kalau laki-laki itu tengah mencibir. "Kau tidak menyenangkan! Apa karena tinggal terlalu lama di tubuh manusia—"

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu melompat—ya, melompat—ke belakang, melewati Seijuurou, dan bersembunyi di balik Seijuurou. Kuku panjang laki-laki itu seolah menancap di bahunya, mencengkramnya dengan erat hingga Seijuurou hampir meringis. "Jangan seperti itu! Aku hanya bercanda!"

Seijuurou menggeram, tangannya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan tangan laki-laki itu dari bahunya—sebelum tangannya sendiri di tampar oleh laki-laki itu—dan kali ini, Seijuurou benar-benar meringis—bagaimana cara laki-laki yang terlihat kurus, bahkan seperti perempuan itu begitu kuat?

Kemudian suara dingin berbunyi dari telinganya—tidak, dari dalam kepalanya. "Jangan sentuh aku, oke? Manusia kotor."

Saat menoleh ke belakang, laki-laki itu telah berdiri jauh di belakangnya, melambai pada Mitsuki dengan senyum jahil. "Jangan lupakan kata-kataku, oke? Aku bisa membantumu menemukan suamimu—kalau kau membantuku, tentu saja, F—"

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mengatakan lebih dari itu!"

Suasana di sekitar mereka seolah berubah—tidak ada lagi suara burung yang berkicau, seolah semuanya berubah hening—mati—disekitar wanita itu, membungkuk pada kemarahan wanita mungil berambut cokelat di ambang pintu rumah.

Karena Seijuurou merasakannya—ketakutan. Amarah. Semuanya menggantung di perutnya, memerintahkannya untuk mengusir laki-laki berambut merah panjang itu dengan segala cara.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya, seolah hendak melindungi diri. "Jangan marah begitu! Kau mengerikan kalau kau marah. Jiwa-jiwa tidak akan bisa tenang kalau kau marah. Kau cara menghubungiku kalau kau berubah pikiran. Lalu," Senyumnya berubah simpul ketika memandang Seijuurou—luka bakar sepanjang wajahnya membuatnya terlihat lebih mengerikan tanpa berusaha, "Kau sebaiknya tidak mengganggu kali ini, manusia."

Seijuurou tidak sempat mengatakan apapun, karena laki-laki itu langsung beranjak pergi. Suasana di tempat itu seolah berubah setelah kepergiannya—menandakan membaiknya keadaan wanita itu.

Menoleh ke arah Mitsuki, seolah Seijuurou melihatnya sekilas—wanita yang disebutkan oleh sang wanita tua; wanita cantik dengan lengan yang menumbuhkan sayap, rambut pirang panjang alih-alih cokelat, dan kedua manik emas. Pemandangan itu berubah lebih cepat dari ia mengedipkan matanya.

Mitsuki, tanpa mengatakan apapun, berjalan ke arahnya. Tangannya seolah hendak meraih tangan Seijuurou, namun ia menahan diri. Tangannya terangkat, hampir menyentuh wajahnya. Kekhawatiran terpantul kental di manik cokelatnya yang lebar. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seijuurou menahan diri untuk tidak melangkah mundur dari kedekatan mereka, dengan sepenuh kekuatannya memandang balik pada kedua manik cokelat itu. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau terlihat tidak senang dengan laki-laki itu."

Mitsuki tersenyum pelan, masih terlihat kaku. Ia mundur perlahan, tangannya terjatuh ke sisinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu? Aku baru saja membuat kue—dan aku tidak sudi memberikan satupun pada laki-laki brengsek itu."

Cara Mitsuki—yang biasanya terdengar lembut—menyebut laki-laki itu dengan serapah sedikit mengejutkan Seijuurou—bukan dalam hal yang buruk, tentunya. Karena Seijuurou sendiri, meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu, telah merasakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan dari laki-laki itu.

Seijuurou mendudukkan dirinya di tempat biasanya, sementara Mitsuki kembali menghilang ke dalam dapur, kembali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuurou meraih satu kue dari piring yang disediakan Mitsuki (apakah benar pertama kalinya? Seijuurou tidak ingat), sementara wanita berambut cokelat itu yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memakan kue dariku."

Seijuurou menelan kue yang ada dalam mulutnya, memandang Mitsuki kebingungan. "Benarkah? Kue seenak ini?"

Mitsuki tertawa pelan. Dan Seijuurou memutuskan kalau ia menyukai Mitsuki yang seperti ini—tertawa bebas di depannya—daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Kau selalu bertanya tentang Masamune, dan pembicaraan kita tidak pernah berujung bagus setelahnya." Kemudian, terdiam sebentar, Mitsuki menggumam, "Kau tidak akan menanyakan tentang laki-laki itu?"

"Kau ingin aku menanyakannya?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Pembuat masalah. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Hanya saja O— _tuan besar_ yang merawatnya. Mau tidak mau aku harus menghormatinya—walaupun tuan besar sendiri tidak menyukai orang itu."

Seijuurou memasukkan sisa kue yang ada di tangannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya perlahan, membiarkan rasa cokelat mengisi mulutnya sebelum menelannya, dan bertanya, "Dia menyebutkan tentang orang yang kau cari dan—" Sesuatu terasa mengganjal tenggorokannya—seolah kue yang baru ia telan menutup saluran pernapasannya, "—kau akan mati."

Mitsuki memandanginya beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum—pasrah. "Kau mendengar bagian itu."

Seijuurou, mengabaikan kalimat dari Mitsuki, melanjutkan, "Dan kau—siapa kau? Kau... bukan Mitsuki Furihata, bukan?"

Senyum wanita itu tidak berubah. Masih pasrah.

Setelah beberapa saat penuh keheningan, akhirnya wanita itu memulai, "Aku bukan Mitsuki Furihata, benar. Aku akan mati, salah." Ia mengangkat bahu, seolah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia sembunyikan. "Aku tidak bisa mati, Seijuurou. Tubuh ini yang akan mati—tubuh Mitsuki Furihata."

Yang mana yang lebih mengejutkan—fakta bahwa Mitsuki bukanlah Mitsuki Furihata atau pertama kali Mitsuki menyebut namanya dengan suaranya yang memabukkan itu, Seijuurou tidak tahu.

"Kau pasti mendengar tentang orang yang kucari, bukan? Ia mengatakannya bukan untukku—tapi untukmu, pastinya. Dia ingin kau menjauh dariku. Dia ingin kau tahu aku bukan manusia." Sambil tertawa, Mitsuki melanjutkan, "Tapi kau sudah tahu sejak lama—aku bukan manusia. Aku penyihir."

"Manusia adalah penyihir. Kupikir kau hanya manusia biasa yang membual."

"Manusia biasa yang membual tidak mungkin terlihat muda setelah lima puluh tahun dan menghapus ingatan seseorang, bukan?"

"Melalui sains, tentu saja bisa."

Seijuurou tahu kalau ia hanya membantah tanpa basis—dan, seolah mengetahuinya juga, Mitsuki kembali tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Manusia dan sains mereka. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah selama ini." Mitsuki memilin rambutnya yang terkepang kecil, "Kau mungkin sudah tahu sekarang—Mitsuki Furihata memiliki usia yang sama dengan Masamune Akashi. Ketika Mitsuki Furihata mati, aku menggunakan tubuhnya—sama saja dengan aku menggunakan tubuh manusia biasa."

Mitsuki menatapnya, "Kau mengerti, bukan? Manusia yang sudah mati tidak seharusnya bisa hidup selama ini. Untuk mencegah tubuh ini 'mati', aku menggunakan kekuatanku dan memasukkan tubuh ini dalam mode 'tidur', tidak sebelum menghapus ingatan Masamune tentang Mitsuki, tentu saja."

Penjelasan Mitsuki terlalu tidak masuk akal—namun di saat yang sama, entah mengapa itu begitu masuk akal, dan kepalanya seolah menerimanya begitu saja.

Mitsuki bukanlah manusia. Begitulah kepalanya beralasan.

Namun ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, suaranya terdengar serak di kepalanya sendiri, " _Kenapa?_ "

"Kau mendengarnya barusan." Senyumnya sedikit jatuh. "Aku mencari seseorang—aku mencari suamiku."

 _Suami_ —kata itu menghantamnya lebih keras dari kenyataan bahwa Mitsuki bukan lagi makhluk hidup sepertinya.

"Aku terpisah dengannya ribuan tahun lalu—dia orang yang bisa mencintaiku tanpa melihat siapa diriku. Dia mencintaiku—lalu dia pergi." Suara wanita itu kian bergetar tiap detiknya, namun tidak terlihat sedikitpun wanita itu akan menangis. "Aku mencarinya—aku tidak pernah terpikir mencarinya di dunia manusia. Beribu tahun aku mengelilingi banyak dunia, mencarinya. Namun ia tidak pernah membalas panggilanku.

"—Kemudian aku mendengar panggilan Mitsuki Furihata dari dunia manusia."

Saat Seijuurou mendongak, ia melihat senyum Mitsuki telah jatuh sepenuhnya. "Mitsuki mencintai Masamune. Masamune mengkhianatinya. Mitsuki tidak ingin menyakiti Masamune yang masih menginginkannya—dan aku membuat janji untuk meyakinkan Masamune agar melupakan Mitsuki."

Suara Seijuurou terdengar getir, "Kau menepati tidak menepati janjimu."

"Aku percaya aku menepati janjiku. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak dapat mengistirahatkan tubuh ini dengan tenang—Masamune terus mengingat Mitsuki. Dan akhirnya," Tatapan Mitsuki menusuknya, menuduh. "—kau muncul. Kau menuntut Mitsuki. Kau tidak mengizinkannya beristirahat."

Seijuurou membalas tatapan itu dengan sama getirnya, tidak sedetikpun memalingkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Seijuurou Akashi? Aku menyatakan kalau Masamune tidak mati karena kutukan—mungkin ia mati karena kesedihannya akan Mitsuki, namun aku tidak membunuhnya secara langsung, bukan?" Wanita itu berdiri, berjalan hingga tepat berada di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Mitsuki—apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Ia masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita berambut cokelat itu dan berdiri. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi lembut wanita itu. Kali ini, ia tidak lagi memikirkan sengatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya—ia menerimanya sepenuhnya.

"Aku ingin kau mencintaiku."

Manik cokelat melebar, dan Seijuurou meneruskan. "Lupakan tentang suamimu. Lupakan tentang janji Mitsuki Furihata. Kau cukup melihatku saja—kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun selain aku." Kalimat itu mengalir dengan lancar, bahkan selanjutnyapun terdengar setulus mungkin, mengalir seperti statis yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ini, "Karena aku mencintaimu, Mitsuki. Aku tidak peduli kalaupun kau sudah mati atau manusia—aku mencintaimu."

Mitsuki menatapnya. Manik cokelat masih melebar. Bibirnya bergetar, dan kali ini—

Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Meski air mata mulai berjatuhan dari manik cokelatnya.

"Seperti itu, rupanya."

Bibir wanita itu terkulum, dan ia menampar bibirnya sendiri sebelum isakan lepas dari bibirnya.

Seijuurou masih tidak bergerak, menanti. Jantungnya terasa menggedor tulang rusuknya, menunggu wanita di hadapannya untuk menerima atau menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan kecil.

Lalu wanita itu mendongak padanya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh sisi wajah Seijuurou, mengalirkan lebih banyak listrik ke seluruh wajahnya—cukup untuk membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak, dan ia membiarkan wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan miliknya—

Ketika bibir mereka menempel, pikiran Seijuurou langsung terisi oleh putih, dan jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"—Kau tidak mencintaiku, Seijuurou."

Ia melihatnya—ia melihat wanita berambut pirang, merangkulnya dengan lengannya, menariknya lebih dalam pada kehangatan dadanya. Sesuatu menggelitik punggungnya, dan Seijuurou langsung tahu benda apa itu—bulu.

"—Kau tidak mencintaiku, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou berusaha melepaskan diri dari wanita itu, yang seolah memegang penuh kendali atas tubuhnya. Seolah, bersama dengan elusan lembut jemari lentik itu pada rambut merahnya, kenangan akan wanita itu menghilang bagaikan gelembung—

 _Aku mencintaimu, Mitsuki._

"—Kau tidak mencintaiku, Seijuurou."

Satu lagi elusan. Seijuurou merasakan kesadarannya memudar.

"—Kau tidak mengetahui namaku, bukan?"

(Torehan itu—ingatan akan buku tua di perpustakaan kakeknya—perasaan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu—ia mengetahui nama wanita itu—ia tahu jelas siapa yang ia cintai—)

Bersama pikiran terakhir itu, semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi berpikir."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou."

"—Kurasa, aku menyukaimu juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau akhirnya pergi juga, dasar bocah tidak tahu diri."

Seijuurou hanya tertawa mendengar gerutu sang wanita tua. Ia mengangkat tasnya dan menggantungnya di bahunya. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu selama ini, Nyonya Furihata. Aku benar-benar beruntung bertemu seseorang sebaik dirimu."

Akari Furihata—akhirnya Seijuurou mengingat nama sang wanita tua yang selama ini merawatnya—menggerutu sekali lagi. "Katakan itu pada semua orang di desa. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati setelah kau pingsan di pinggir hutan seperti itu."

Tawa Seijuurou berubah pahit ketika kejadian memalukan itu diungkit. Beberapa hari yang lalu, warga desa menemukan Seijuurou terkapar di perbatasan desa dengan hutan. Seijuurou tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir seharian, dan ketika terbangun, ia tidak mengingat apapun selain belum menghabiskan sarapannya saat ia meninggalkan rumah saat itu.

Seijuurou melangkah keluar, membungkuk hormat pada Akari dan mulai berjalan, sebelum suara panggilan wanita itu menghentikannya. Saat menoleh, ia mendapati Akari menyodorkannya sesuatu—sebuah foto usang, Seijuurou menyimpulkan setelah melihat gambar dua orang di kertas itu; foto seorang wanita berambut panjang dan pria yang terlihat seperti dirinya—ia menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah kakeknya, dan wanita yang ada di sebelahnya adalah kakak yang pernah diceritakan oleh Akari—Mitsuki Furihata, kalau tidak salah.

"Itu satu-satunya foto Mitsuki dan Masamune yang kumiliki. Sebaiknya tidak kau hilangkan itu." Wanita itu menggerutu. "Aku akan mengutukmu kalau kau menghilangkannya."

Seijuurou tersenyum, memasukkannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam kantung dada kemejanya. "Aku akan menjaganya, tentu saja."

Membungkuk sekali lagi, Seijuurou kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tersenyum dan memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada warga desa yang ia lewati. Hingga akhirnya desa itu menghilang sepenuhnya di belakangnya, Seijuurou tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

Di tengah perjalanannya, langkahnya baru berhenti ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berambut panjang, bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Pandangan laki-laki itu terangkat ketika merasakan keberadaannya, dan ia tersenyum—mengingatkannya akan salah satu temannya di tim basket dahulu; penuh kejahilan, dan Seijuurou jelas tidak menyukai senyum itu.

Hanya demi kesopanan, Seijuurou tersenyum balik, namun langkahnya ia percepat saat melewati laki-laki berwajah mulus itu. Kalau teman modelnya melihat laki-laki itu, pastinya ia akan mengeluh tentang betapa cantiknya wajah laki-laki itu—

"Kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Dan itu menghentikan langkah dan benak Seijuurou. Ia berbalik, mendapati laki-laki itu memandanginya dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Dia menangis, kau tahu?" Laki-laki berambut merah itu tertawa. "'Kenapa kau meninggalkanku juga?' Begitu katanya."

Seijuurou tidak tahu apa yang laki-laki itu bicarakan. Mungkin laki-laki itu sudah gila, atau dia berbicara dengan orang yang salah—

Namun seluruh sel dalam tubuh Seijuurou menjerit. Seolah sesuatu mencakarnya dari balik rusuknya, memberontak untuk keluar, menjerit, memanggil nama seseorang—

Seijuurou tidak lagi memperhatikan laki-laki itu dan menerjang masuk ke dalam hutan—tidak peduli bagaimana ranting dan dahan menoreh pada wajah atau pakaiannya—ia tidak lagi peduli.

Sesuatu dalam dadanya menjerit untuk bertemu dengannya—bertemu dengan wanita yang tidak ia ingat—dengan seseorang yang menanti seorang diri di tengah hutan, menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan muncul di hadapannya.

Nafasnya terengah-engah saat ia berhenti di sebuah padang rumput yang menghampar luas—tanpa apapun selain rumput yang membentang luas hingga horizon. Sesuatu menjerit lebih keras—menangis—mencakar dari dalam—memberontak—mengacaukan seluruh pikirannya—

Dan akhirnya ia terjatuh—gravitasi seolah menimpanya penuh, membuatnya tak lagi terkutik di atas ladang rumput itu—tidak dapat bernafas—

Dan akhirnya ia menjerit—tanpa suara, hanya keputusasaan—menjerit, menjerit, menjerit menjerit—

— _Semua akan baik-baik saja._

(Suara wanita menggema dalam tubuhnya—menghilang bagaikan ribuan buih di lautan detik selanjutnya—)

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Seijuurou mengerti—

Mengapa kakeknya terlihat putus asa saat itu—apa arti di balik ekspresi itu—

.

.

.

.

Tak terlihat olehnya, sosok wanita di sisinya.

Bersama, keduanya menjerit—suara tak terdengar satu sama lain, terhalang oleh kaca tak terlihat yang membatasi dua dunia—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **As I continue to write this, the less sense I'm making that I don't even understand a thing anymore**

 **Untuk sahabat saya yang berulang tahun hari ini; Piacchi~ Maaf daku nggak tau nama ffnmu :" dan maaf ini kurang angst biar kamu bisa maso, dan jadinya malah mitologi bullshit karena saya lagi cinta mati sama Loki- #jangancurhat**

 **Btw, ada yang bisa nebak nama aslinya Mitsuki? dan siapa laki-laki berambut merah misterius itu? Dan tuan besar? Sepertinya saya udah cukup nyebar hint, idk. Ini sebenarnya ada part II nya, dari sudut pandang Mitsuki (bukan yang udah mati, btw).**

 **Beberapa mungkin sadar kalau saya menggunakan deskripsi dari novelis favorit saya sekarang. Guess who? Hint; "seolah ia baru bangun tidur dan sudah terlihat cantik meski tidak perlu merapikan dirinya sendiri". Bahkan laki-laki berambut merah itu juga campuran dari dua fandom mitologi saya wwww. Nama Masamune pun karena saya lagi suka sama a certain otome game, karena 征十郎 (Seijuurou) 正臣 (Masaomi/Akashi papa), saya perlu nama dengan tambahan 正, dan kepikirlah 正宗 (Masamune).**

 **Nah.**

 **As always, I'm sorry for my messy writing. Keliatan kayak dikejar deadline, kah? sebenarnya saya dikejer temen, sih (bukan Piacchi kok ;;). Dan mohon maaf buat yang menunggu spirit dan yachiyo, sepertinya saya sedang gampang teralihkan perhatiannya, dan mungkin di update? entahlah maafkan daku aaaa #menguburdiri**

 **Anyways!**

 **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and other materials used!**


End file.
